Cube World
Cube World is a launch Mutant Escape map set on various floating islands made mostly of blocks, hence the name. Soldiers must go through these islands while defending against the incoming horde of mutants, but also without falling to their doom. Availability *'CF China:' World Pursuit. *'CF Vietnam:' Pipe. *'CF West:' Outbreak. *'CF Russia:' Cube. *'CF Brazil:' Cubes. *'CF Español:' Outbreak. *'CF Indonesia: '''Outbreak. *'CF Philippines:' Cube Piece Description There are a total of 5 off-board maps, and the mercenaries can open the door or portal after reaching the designated mark position. Soldiers need to defend for a period of time when they reach the end of each step (1~4 is 40 seconds and the 5th is 100 seconds) before they can enter the next level through the portal. When the portal is opened, both sides have 15 seconds to pass through it, otherwise they'll be killed and respawned at the next zone - Soldiers will become infected as a result, while this simply serves as a shortcut for Mutants to catch up with the Soldiers. After each short period of time shortcuts may appear. Updates After the March 2019 update in CF China, this map has slight modification: * General: Ban Flashbang and Smoke Grenade. This is presumably to be done due to how most soldiers use them (as they throw at teammates to stop them or let them die from falling while not seeing anything). But only CF China permanent ban on these mentioned weapons. Other versions only add 'On/Off' this function. * Step 1: More glass walls are added at the right side of the shortcut to prevent Maiden and Enchantress from going shortcut even before the door got opened. * Step 2: The tree near the spawn point is chopped down to prevent two said mutant characters from catching up Soldiers too quick by jumping on the tree branch to restore Double Jump. Two fences are added on the small way to the pipe to prevent from mutants jumping over the blocks. * Step 3: A large number of blocks are added under the ladder. Before this change happened, Mutants can only climb the ladder to catch up with Soldiers; therefore, soldiers took the advantage of this to farm score numerously. To prevent this, a wall of blocks near the spawn point is created to block Soldier viewing from above. * Step 5: The time to wait for the helicopter's arrival got reduced from 120 seconds down to 100 seconds. The two pillars of each side of the stair are added with ladders. This should make soldiers more aware of the nearby mutants! Available in the following versions: * '''CF China' * CF West * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF Vietnam Bugs/Tricks Bugs * There is a bug that if you jump carefully at the middle of the Golden Portal Door, you can jump to the air and go to the other side of the door without worrying about time. There's a high risk of getting hit with a Client Error Code, making this glitch hard to abuse, and it's very unfair especially in Final Round, as this gives players a guaranteed win since mutants won't be able to touch them at all. * All the cubes in this map can jump on or go through (glitch). Some of them can go through without losing HP. It is unfair, however. It is still unknown that it has been fixed or not. Tricks * In Step 1, 2, and 3, there are a lot of shortcut ways for mutants to catch soldiers, but you should use Maiden (both 1.0 or 2.0, but 2.0 is better) and Enchantress. They also can jump behind the Blue Portal Door if you know how to jump. This has been fixed. ** Also one of the shortcuts in Step 3 are usable by default mutant. Before the ladder instead of following soldier you can jump at the right side of the wall box and reach ladder in double jump, saving more than 5 seconds of pursuit. * All the cubes in this map can jump on or go through (glitch). Some of them can go through without losing HP. It is unfair, however. It is still unknown that it has been fixed or not. * In Step 5, if you jump to the Jump Pad and fly perfectly to Step 2, although you won't be the winner, you won't be able to catch. This is very hard to do, because you may die, just some expert players can do this. Trivia *For some bizarre reason, CF Vietnam decided to name this map Pipe despite that there are only one on Section 2. It's likely that the translation team couldn't come up with any better term to describe this map and they went with one that fits the majority of small tunnels that appeared throughout the map. *The idea of the map might came from the ze_inboxed map in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Gallery Zombie_Escape.png|Artwork Tact_CubeWorld.png|Tactical Map Cube_World_pop_show.jpg|Mark Position (Step 1) Videos CrossFire Vietnam - Cube World Mutant Escape Map Mode Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Mutant Escape Mode